ARTEMIS FOWL HAS IT NOW
by THE DOG FACED HERMIT
Summary: this story is about the power that comes to those that never thought it would be theirs. Artemis once wanted power and now this power that comes to him is something he fears and does not want.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

I stand with power in hand in glory in the other we cannot be without each other.

The strength that flows through my veins and burns upon my skin is painful and delightful.

I want it and desire it but shall I take it. The power calls me it knows me but does not fear me.

A chance to be what I wanted be is hard to ignore and forget and yet I feel it drawing me in and holding me in place as it washes over my face.

I see it I hear it calling me to the source I wonder whether it speaks the truth.

I do not know which way to turn or whether this something I have earned.

It burns me now and shines so bright I can see all kinds of things in this unnatural light.

It spreads across my body and runs along the skin as it makes its way in. I feel it like a wave washing away despair and uncertainty is this power right for me.

It feels like dread as I'm haunted by the voices of the dead.

I shall take the power and let what ever comes my way get me as I look and truly see.

I stand here wondering what has become of me, is my life really meant to be like this. Since I was a boy when my father spoke of power and money I listened intently. I wanted such power and I wanted the riches. I felt invincible when I was human formidably but I knew that it was foolish to feel as such. I could still die and I could feel pain but I felt as if no one could beat me.

I was always able to outwit my opponents on the chess board and in life I knew their moves even before they made them and I could make them go where I wanted them to go. I could put such fear into the hearts of my enemies and those that try to cheat me. I would bath in their anguish and fear and enjoy it with succulent delight that would make me feel whole, I wanted to show them the power and might that I had so then I could crush them with the heel of my shoe.

But I changed I know why I did but did I really want to. My family and my friend in many ways could see what I was. My mother tried to find out what was wrong with me by asking me endless questions and she would send me to psychiatrists. They believed they could get into my head and understand what I was but they couldn't and they wouldn't even though I spoke to one of them. The man was foolish believe that he was making progress when actually it was a setback. My friends old and new helped me changed to become nice, a word that I did not care for.

I learned the difference between right and wrong even though I followed my on rules and my own ideas of what was good and what was bad. I never once killed when it came to making and following a plan there may have been injuries but never murder.

One of my friends a delightful woman with a fiery temper and a different species to I became my friend and her name was Holly Short. She was probably the one who changed me the most, she reformed me into something I never would have expected to be and yet the unexpected expectation came into reality. Then there was Butler my Bodyguard, my friend, my brother and a father figure to me. He was the one who technically raised me and cared for me, he changed me mentally and physically to become what I never believed was possible. I was once skinny and useless in a fight. I was the one with the idea they were the ones that would follow it. However since the last ventures that we had gone on that had changed now when ever it came to trouble I could act out my on plan where none of my friends but I would feel pain.

I have other friends beneath the surface as well Foaly the technical computer genius, Mulch the eater and gas propelled projectile, No.1 the magical and personal dictionary warlock, Qwan the ancient teacher of the ways of old and once a statue in which birds would fire upon as they flew across the sky. Then there was doodah day the mad driver and Minerva the young French genius and selfish child.

They all mean a lot to me, my friends and my family. My mother, my father and my brothers Myles and Beckett I cannot lose them and what I once wanted what I hungered for those years ago I now fear, I do not fear gold but the hold of power. I do not want it and yet is still comes for me. I can feel it I can see it and I wish I did not understand it.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly sat at her cubicle in her office bored as usual. She had spent most of the day trapped in her office doing paperwork. In some ways Holly was beginning to hate her job. Commander Trouble had made her work with what the council called the Lep's finest recruits which had made Holly wonder what they had done to the academy when she attempted to show them her experience and knowledge of the surface and the lower city from one of the finest Lep officers as Trouble had put it. Holly would have rather been on traffic duty because on the first day out on the surface, one of the recruits had some how backfired a neutrino, another zapped himself with his own buzz baton and one of the other recruits crashed into a wall even when she knew where it was and that was only a slight annoyance compared to the Opal Koboi patrols they had been made to go on. Trouble had made the Lep captains work on eight hour shifts, they were then send to do there regular four hour shifts and where only given a thirty minute break before they had to do two more hours. So for each day they had to work for fourteen hours before they were allowed to go home and rest before they had to come back the next day and do the same thing all over again. Trouble had setup a rotor for who will do the patrol each day and many of the Lep officers including Holly where thinking about mutiny but she already knew that if they attempted to do that nothing would be done apart from everyone who complained would have their payments cut my the council. They believed that Opal Koboi was a major risk and that they did not need officers going against them while they were in such a dangerous time even though she hadn't done anything. Holly thought it was quite lucky Opal wasn't a dwarf because if she farted the council would probably have it blue rinsed which may have got rid of the smell but probably not Opal that was one pile of crap that no one could get rid of.

Holly had wished that Opal would at least do something just to stop the boring day to day routine. Holly had enough of waiting four years for Opal to do something and it also didn't help when Foaly continuously asked her to test his inventions that she really was not interested in. Holly looked down at her paperwork and decided that she would leave it for tomorrow which would be another boring day and so with a stiff arse from sitting down so long and a aching back the hero of Haven made her way back to her apartment to sleep a deep and hopefully never ending one at that she thought as she slowly made her way down the hall walking like the living dead as she made her way to the exit. The Holly that had once enjoyed stopping criminals and flying top side now walked with bags under eyes from the lack of sleep and was tired mentally and physically, there were only so many documents she could write her name on before she had to give up. Holly had managed to get out of the office successfully without anyone getting in her way and if they did they would be wondering why they had been hit by a buzz baton. Holly walked past demons and avoided arse swinging gnomes and annoying Pixies as she made her way to her apartment. Even though she was happy that she was an elf and cared very much about the city she had grown up in as well as her friends in haven but she wanted to be free of the underground and its stale recycled air and be on the surface and fly as she felt the warm summer air brush against her cheek. There was also someone on the surface she missed very much her best friend to be honest. She wanted to go see the mud boy, well mud man now. Artemis had turned twenty one this year. Even though Artemis was one of the most annoying people on or under the planet, he was still someone Holly could talk to. Someone who would listen to her problems and help her find a solution. Artemis may still have trouble showing his emotions but during the time he was in the clinic he had spoken to her about all kinds of things mainly his family and had also helped her with some of her assignments. The only time Holly disliked visiting him was when Artemis's other personality took over. Orion would have driven her insane if Artemis had not learned how to take control.

When she visited Artemis, Holly had thought about what Orion had said on the mission about how he loved her every time she went to see him. Holly had been incapable of asking Artemis and since they day he left Haven they had not talked about that particular subject at all and the first time she had wanted to talk about what Orion had said was when she had seen Artemis reaction when she told him she was going out with Trouble. When she saw him lying in the hospital bed she saw a look of pain sketched into Artemis's face and that made her regret telling him about it. She cared for him very much even though her mind told her not too especially after everything he had done to her. But she did have feelings for him and the relationship she was having with Trouble wasn't going any where and he knew it. Trouble had attempted all kinds of ways to impressive or be romantic to her but it didn't work she hadn't even kissed Trouble.

Holly decided that the moment she got home she would call Artemis and catch up on the years they had missed. She had often wondered why Artemis hadn't called her and why she had not called him. They were best friends after all and the problems in the past shouldn't have prevented her from calling him. But it did seem that the only time they ever spoke to one another was when either one of them had a problem or when they had to prevent a cross species war from happening. Holly thought it would be better if that changed from now on. She never really took any time of work and the last time she had a holiday was sixty years ago. Holly was going to call Arty and see whether she could come to the surface for a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two 

Holly had managed to get to her flat after the exhausted day and quickly ran into the shower and pulled on her clothes not caring about the fact that she was still wet from the shower and rushed to the cabinet beside her bed to get her communicator and dialled in Artemis's number as she sat on her bed.

By the fourth ring Holly began to get annoyed the eighth ring was when the call was answered on the other end but not by someone she was quite expecting.

"Hello Holly" said a surprised Butler staring at a holographic image of Holly.

Holly looked at Butler he had changed in the six years; he appeared to be far older than before she had last seen him. He seemed tired and worn out and his face was covered in wrinkles similar to that of an old man, Butler really had changed and it frightened her to see him look that way when he should only be in his forty's instead of looking like someone in his sixties.

"I can tell Holly that by the way you are looking at me, that you are shocked by my appearance".

"You could say that" replied Holly still staring.

"There is no need to worry even though I look older I am still as strong as I was before I looked like this".

"Is the reason why you look like you do because of the healing I gave you when you nearly died" asked Holly.

"Yes Holly stop worrying, Artemis was aware of the change and made me retire, he believed that I should live a normal life before I aged considerably and I found a wonderful woman that I am in love with and we plan on getting married soon" smiled Butler.

"That's wonderful; it's good to know that you are happy even though my healing has made you look older than you should. But even though it has been great speaking to you I thought it would be Artemis who would answer my call seen as he normally wears the ring" replied Holly for some reason she had a strange feeling that the moment she asked that question the friendly atmosphere would change to one of misery and bring upsetting news and she was quite right when Butler gave her a sympathetic look. She knew that he knew that she had missed Artemis and the news he was going to give Holly would upset her.

"Holly two years ago when Artemis turned seventeen strange things began to happen to him and he began to hear voices again an…."

"You mean that he was suffering from Atlantic complex again" interrupted Holly who was beginning to worry she thought he had been cured.

"No it wasn't Atlantic complex this was something else, I could tell the difference and he knew it wasn't Atlantic complex as well" explained Butler.

"But if it wasn't the complex what could be" spoke Holly more to herself than to Butler.

"If you allow me to explain without any interruptions I can then tell you what I know" replied Butler.

Holly nodded her head as an indication for Butler to continue, while she tried to come up with possibilities, Dr Argon had insisted on telling her about the disease so that if it did come back in a different form she would recognise the signs.

"Two years ago Artemis began to hear voices, voices that he didn't understand and I could tell they were hurting him but I couldn't do anything and we even got doctors to take a look but they didn't know what was wrong. Then a couple of weeks later while I was with my fiancé and we were sitting in the dining room with Juliet I heard Artemis screaming sobbed Butler.

As Butler explained what had happened to her friend Holly thought she had seen tears in his eyes and she couldn't believe it, what had happened to make even Butler cry.

"Holly it was Horrible the three of us had wondered in to see him on the floor rolling and thrashing around in pain and I have seen and heard all kinds of things but I have never seen someone in so much pain or scream so loudly" whimpered Butler. "After a while he stopped but he was unconscious and we didn't find out what had happened even after he recovered".

Holly herself felt abandoned for not being asked to help Artemis, she was his friend after all and she was also frightened by his explanation of the past events that she had not been involved in. If she had been there she could of helped Artemis and make him well instead of watching him in pain like Butler had.

"Butler why didn't you contact me, why didn't Artemis contact me asked holly furiously.

"I would have Holly but Artemis demanded that I not tell you".

"Why would he not need my help, especially after everything we have been through" mumbled Holly shaking her head.

"I'm not sure but that may have been the reason why Holly".

Holly looked up and glared at Butler "what do you mean?"

"Calm down, I did not mean what your thinking. Artemis must have had regrets of something that may have happened in the past, Artemis didn't tell me what happened but I could tell from the way he neglected to call you for two years that something did".

So thought Holly Artemis had been neglecting her for two years because of everything that had happened on the last adventures they had been on and that had been the same reason why she had not contacted him. But it still did not explain the other four years.

"Yes but Butler you explained what happened two years ago, what about the other fours years we did not speak to one another".

Butler wondered whether he should tell her and then did. She had the right to no even though Angeline had demanded that he ignore her "That's because Artemis was kidnapped".


End file.
